


Papercut

by MattBird



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBird/pseuds/MattBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote when I first started up doing fics. </p><p>Paper Cut</p><p>Pairing: Dick/Damian<br/>Fandom: Batman/DCU<br/>Genre: Fluff<br/>Rating: K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

Dick wakes slowly, his breathing is even as he shivers lightly under the thin blanket of his gurney in the chilled air of the batcave. His stomach growls, reaching down to touch his abdomen, his skin howling in response as he his fingers graze a stab wound, the previous night's events coming back slowly but interrupted.

"Don't touch that, Grayson." a small voice croaked out, Damian's blue eyes piercing Dick as he took in the sight. The littlest Wayne looked like he had been awake for the past forty-eight hours, which he probably had, even before a beaten and stabbed Nightwing had been brought into the batcave by Bruce. "Sorry, Dami-"

"Sorry isn't acceptable. How could you let yourself be tricked like that?" Damian scoffed slightly, folding his arms, "You /let/ them corner you in that alley."

"It was a woman crying for help, I had to." Dick responded defensively, his shoulder aching from where one had crushed his collarbone with a lead pipe.

"Inexcusable." Damian's features are tough, and far too mature for his age, but then they soften, and the robin climbs into the gurney, sliding up to Dick before poking the wound on his gut.

"Ah!" Dick hisses, gripping the sheets as Damian rests his head against his chest. "Quit being a baby, it might as well just be a paper cut." the young Wayne pauses for a few heartbeats, "Don't fail me again, Grayson." he says, Dick's hand stroking his hair until he falls asleep like some Warlord trapped in a toddler's body.

"Yes, sir," he adds sarcastically.


End file.
